Hogwarts:the next generation
by jubby2259
Summary: This is the tale of two boys who find out they are wizards and their story about how they battle with the evil sorcerers that inhabit this land
1. the beginning

**THE BEGINNING**

Many people of the past have been different, but some are just odd. There are also a few who are so different people just don't notice. These people are wizards. There life has been turned upside-down by the past events. There are two boys in particular who are the heroes of the witches and wizards alike, there names are Liam Tremble and Justin Blow. In our tale we follow both of these talented boys through their lives, but let's just start at the age of eleven. The year is 2002 we start off in a town called Tuggerah. Liam and Justin are at school. "Liam tremble are you listening to me?" said a tall and rather ravished looking man.

"Yes MR Wells" replied Liam.

"Good" continued MR Wells "did you do your homework?"

"Damit, Justin did you do yours?" whispered Liam.

"Yeh, but why didn't you?"

"I had better things to do"

"Like what"

"Jess!"

"Fine but I won't cover for you again"

"Thanks dude you're a life saver"

"Yes sir" said Liam scribbling down Justin's answers

"Good hand it over" continued MR Wells.

30 minutes later Justin and Liam were outside relaxing from a morning of hard work. Just then, a rather mean and obnoxious boy named Anthony Strada strode up behind Liam and punched him in the head.

"What the hell was that for?" said Liam angrily

"Cause I don't like you" replied Anthony in a rather snobbish tone.

"Well I don't like you but I don't come up behind you and punch you in the back of the head"

"Well so what Liam, you don't matter"

At that stage Liam was furious.

"Kid I should kick you're…"

"don't do it Liam" said Justin wearily.

Out of nowhere a huge bang and a flash light covered the surrounding area.

"Help me!" Anthony Screamed in horror.

Anthony was suspended in mid-air and his pants were seemingly giving him a wedgie all of their own accord.

"Liam" hissed Justin "you have to control your anger, we talked about this"

They had both been experiencing rather strange happenings every time they felt a powerful surge of emotion.

Particularly anger in Liam's case.

"Remember last time" said Justin to Liam.

He did. The postman had been found a week later in the Sahara desert.

"Well" replied Liam "Now he knows not to smart mouth me".

Justin couldn't help laughing.

Next thing Liam and Justin Knew they were in MR Kemister's classroom trying to describe what just happened.

"I don't Know it just happened" Liam said

"That's a lie and you know it" Replied MR Kemister in a rather discriminating tone.

"Fine you won't believe us anyway so we shouldn't even bother trying to tell you the truth" continued Liam.

"Ok if your going to be a smart ass you will have to do three detentions with me and also you have to write an apology to MR Strada" said MR Kemister with a hint of power in his voice

"What that's gay you can't make us do that" Replied Liam trying to defend his case. At this stage Justin Hadn't said anything.

"Why are you so quiet MR Blow? "Continued MR Kemister.

He didn't reply. "I repeat why are you so quiet?" Justin still didn't answer.

"Fine if your not going to answer you will have three more detentions.

At this point Liam was so annoyed at MR Kemister he was about to yell at him and swear his brains out but he kept his cool. "So what if Justin doesn't want to say anything" Thought Liam. "Fine sir if you want to know what happened from me and why I wasn't going to waste my time talking to you" Said Justin in his most courageous voice.

"This is how it happened" Justin continued to tell his side of the story, not that MR Kemister cared anyway and at the end all that MR Kemister could say "what a load of bull crap that is one of the most pathetic stories ever"

"Fine if you don't believe us you're nearly as stupid as Anthony" said Justin. And now MR Kemister was really annoyed his face resembled a dried prune.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that you fat oaf" boomed MR Kemister ten more detentions. He curled his hand into a fist and was about to punch Justin when Liam pushed him back with so much force that he fell into the garden and became unconscious. As soon as the bell rang to tell everyone it was time to go home Justin said goodbye to Liam (who was heading towards the bus line) and walked across the road and down the hill. He was so angry now "how dare MR Kemister try to hit him" thought Justin just as he turned the final corner into Anniversary place and into his home.


	2. Justins night

**JUSTINS NIGHT**

At this point in the story I would like to describe Justin's afternoon and how he and his family handled the news that he was a wizard. Justin was an average height for his age, he was little round in the stomach but so what. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't handsome but he was nice looking. He had a twin sister Rebekah she was basically the same as him Justin except, she was a girl. Rebekah was only one minute older than Justin, but she acted as if she owned the place. Justin had another older sister Cassandra but she liked everyone to call her Cassie. Cassie was two years older than Rebekah and Justin. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, she wasn't that tall but she also wasn't the size of a midget. Justin also had a older brother Scott. Scott was 5 years older than Justin his hair was a light black and he had stunning blue eyes. Scott had ADD (attention definite disorder) but if you didn't know him that well you wouldn't know he had a problem. Justin's parents David and Adrienne, they were normal enough. Justin came home and went straight into his bedroom there he sat and swore under his breath he was so annoyed. "I hate MR Kemister" he said over and over again. Then someone knocked at his door, it was Rebekah "Justin aren't you going to tell Mum and Dad what happened today" she said.

"How did you find out" Justin said shocked.

"I saw it all happen"

"Fine I'll tell them after dinner". After dinner Justin was trying to get the courage to go and tell his Mum and Dad. He then walked up to them and told them everything that happened (except what Liam did) and what the punishment was. They were shocked what MR Kemister called him and they even forgot about what he and Liam did to Anthony." How dare he call my son fat" said Adrienne.

"I'll call the school tomorrow and give them a piece of my mind" said David. Justin walked back to his bedroom, so happy that he got out trouble. Then he heard a sound at his window. He got up open the curtains he then saw a barn owl sitting on the window sill. He opened the window the owl came in and handed him a letter. It was addressed to him it said on the envelope.

**MR J.Blow **

**Back bedroom **

**2 anniversary place**

**Tuggerah**

He opened the letter which was sealed with a shield with a H in the middle and a snake, a badger, a lion and raven all around it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.**

Headmaster: Professor Ceris

(Order of Merlin first class)

Dear MR Blow,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on February 2nd. We wait for your response by no later than December 31st.

Yours sincerely Professor Reavstone.

Inside was also a train ticket to a place called diagon alley and another ticket to Hogwarts. Justin read it over and over again just to make sure that it wasn't a joke. After he finally realized that it wasn't a joke he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote yes. He then gave the piece of paper and handed it to the owl which flew away into the distance. He then ran out into the lounge room and showed his mum and dad the letter the read it silently and then faced Justin and said "ok if you want to go and learn some stupid magic tricks go ahead we will take you to the train station tomorrow and we will pick you up at night then take you back for school and if it's a joke we wont laugh at you" said David really reasonably. So here he was getting so excited that he might get away from the crappy school that he had been going to for the past 5 years.


	3. Liams night

**LIAMS NIGHT**

Liam Tremble was a little bit taller than Justin. He had blonde hair and stunning blue eyes his face had a few freckles. Liam had a sister Caitlyn. She was 4 years younger than Liam she had brown hair and the same colour eyes as Liam. Liam's parent Helen and Shane were normal as parents came. Liam went into his room so angry but then he saw it a white snowy owl sitting on his bead he shocked as to why there was an owl in broad daylight sitting on his bed. "Why on earth are you here?" he then saw it had a letter strapped onto its leg he went fetched the letter it said

**MR L.Tremble**

**Back bedroom**

**26 Richard ave**

**Mardi**

He thought who write to him and send it with an owl. He opened the letter it said.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.**

Headmaster: Professor Ceris

(Order of Merlin first class)

Dear MR Tremble,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on February 2nd. We wait for your response by no later than December 31.

Yours sincerely Professor Reavstone.

Liam thought alright, gave the owl his reply and went and told his mum and dad who said "Liam you've got to be kidding there is no such thing as magic"

"Liam maybe your anger with what happened with MR Kemister has confused you" Helen said.

"Yeh, it's probably just a joke somebody sent to make you feel stupid about yourself the strada kid trying to get back at you for what you did to him" Shane continued.

"Well I don't care if it's a joke I'm going to go to the train station tomorrow any way even if you say I can't" Said Liam angrily then he walked to his room and slammed the door shut with a loud THUD!


	4. shopping spree

**SHOPPING SPREE**

The next day Liam and Justin met at the train station. "So you got the letter as well" said Justin

"Yeh, it's so odd" said Liam

"Let's try and get on the train" said Justin "what does the ticket say".

"It tells us to catch a train to Hornsby, and then go into the blue gum pub and talk to the bar tender and tell him that we need to do a bit of shopping".

"That ticket seems to be very specific" said Justin. So Liam and Justin caught the train to Hornsby went into the pub and when they told the bar tender that that they needed to do a bit of shopping he led them out to the back of the pub and opened up a wall into another world. There were shops everywhere people looking in the windows looking at what the cant have. There witches and wizards of all shaped and sizes. Liam and Justin Checked another piece of paper they didn't realize the night before and read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WZARDRY**

Uniform

First years students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for every day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Set books

All students should have a copy of each of these books:

The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Albert Waffling

A beginner's guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One thousand magical herbs ad fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic beasts and were to find them by Newt Scamander

The dark forces: a guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad.

Parents are reminded that first years not allowed their own broomsticks.

"That's a lot to get" said Justin

"Let's get started then" Said Liam.

"Wait Liam we don't have any money" said Justin

"Damit lets ask someone were to get some money" Liam and Justin walked up to a tall witch who was looking through a window at new broom with her daughter standing next to her "Excuse me miss but do you know were to get our money" said Liam. Justin had his eyes on the witches daughter she was beautiful. She had blue eyes and marvelous blonde hair.

"Hey" said Justin in a swarve

"Hello" said the girl "what's your name?"

"My name is Justin Blow, what's yours?"

"My names Jordanne Chant, is this going to be your first year at Hogwarts too?"

"Yeh that's good at least I know another person going to Hogwarts, well I better get going cya at school "

"Bye".

"Justin, that lady told us to go up the road and into Gringotts then we should ask and see if we had witch or wizard ancestors"

"Ok". So Liam and Justin walked up to Gringotts were they talked to a wrinkly goblin who took them on a rickety and bumpy cart track which lead to a vault that had the number 231 which turned out to belong to Liam's grandmother. Liam had always thought there was something amazing about the way she could make plants grow almost instantly. The goblin opened the vault which had massive amounts of gold, silver and bronze. Liam looked like he was on the verge of tears and prompted to leap into the piles and roll around merrily then he grabbed a hand full of each and returned to the cart where they started to travel to Justin's great uncle's vault which was numbered 297 on reaching his vault Justin acted slightly more mature than Liam, but did let out a huge "YES!". He also grabbed a handful of each coin and hopped back into the cart which took them back to diagon alley. "How cool was that cart it reminded me of a roller coaster at wonderland?" said Liam. "It made me feel a bit sick" replied Justin who looked a bit green. The boys then went to buy their school stuff. They went to Madam Malkins to get their robes and then they went to apothecary to collect their potions stuff. After nearly four hours of shopping they had bought nearly everything except a wand. So they went to ollivanders were Justin bought a dragon hart string 7 ¼ inch and Liam bought a phoenix feather 9 ½ inch.

"We've bought everything" said Liam as they were walking back to the pub.

"Why don't we get a pet" said Justin. So they walked into Eeylops owl eeporium were Justin bought a snowy owl which he named Amber and Liam bought an eagle owl and called it Titan. Then they walked back through the pub caught the train home and waited till the 2nd of February.


	5. first day of term

**THE FIRST DAY OF TERM**

The 2nd February came very fast. That morning Justin packed his things in his trunk and put Amber in her cage. Justin's parents took him to Tuggerah station where he met up with Liam. Then the caught the train to Central. Where Justin said "What does the ticket say"

"I says to run through the wall between platform nine and ten".

"You must have read it wrong" said Justin

"No read it for yourself if you don't believe me". So Justin read it and it said exactly what Liam told him. So Justin got his trolley and ran at the wall. Instead of feeling cold brick against his face he went right through the wall. There was and idling train with big gold letters on the front it said HOGWARTS EXPRESS. Justin waited for Liam to come through and when he did they went to find a carriage. When they found one, they got changed into their robes and waited till the train started to move. 5 minutes later Jordanne came in and sat next to Justin.

"How was the rest of your summer?" said Justin

"Not bad what about you"

"Good thanks"

"Who's this guy" said Jordanne

"Oh sorry this is my friend Liam, Liam this is Jordanne I met her in Diagon alley".

"Jordanne" said Liam coldly

"Liam" replied Jordanne with equal spite.

It was obvious from their first meeting that these two would not get on well.

15 minutes later a food trolley pulled up next to their compartment packed to exploding point with a variety of different sweets and pastries. Justin bought 5 chocolate frogs and some bertie botts every flavoured beans, Liam purchased some pumpkin pasties and some droobles best blowing gum. Jordanne got the same as Justin. So the three of them spent the whole train ride sharing stories and eating junk food. When at Hogsmede station Justin saw a tall and laid back looking man with grey scruffy hair and dark eyes. He was idly twirling his wand between his fingers occasionally producing loud bangs for what looked like the sole pleasure of terrifying people.

He chuckled merrily as several girls nearby screamed.

Liam had found his hero.

"First years" said the man

"First years follow me"

"Hello first years my name is professor Rackharrow"

He sauntered over to a couple of cocky looking boys and fixed them with an amused gaze.

"Names Fellas" he said calmly.

"Peter Macpherson"

"Daniel Rose"

"Jake Opperman" said the boy that was obviously in charge.

"Now if I could just take a look at your Billywig passes" Rackharrow said with an expecting smile.

"What?" replied Jake

"Oh", said Rackharrow"didn't you pick one up in Diagon Alley?"

"No, we didn't know we had to" answered Jake

"Well, I could sell them to you cheap if you want, but you mustn't tell anyone, only 10 galleons for the lot.

"Deal" they said together while handing over the money.

He slyly handed them some official looking documents and looking as though it was a secret military operation.

"Okay first years come this way and we'll head up to the castle".

He approached Liam and Justin, counting his earnings.

They both had their money out and ready to give to him.

"Don't worry bout that boys, there's no such thing as Billywig passes. Some people will believe anything they hear from an adult. Idiots"

Liam had _definitely_ found his hero!

So Liam and Justin followed all the other first years down a narrow path to a set of boats. "Okay first years 3 to a boat" instructed Professor Rackharrow, "watch out for the snaggle horned aqua beast though."

Several people screamed and hastily retreated from the waters edge.

"Only joking, it's only the giant squid you have to worry about"

Jake and several other people sniggered.

"Laugh all you want boy" Rackharrow said as what looked alarmingly like a giant tentacle extended from the water.

Justin, Liam and Jordanne all got in one boat. When everyone else was in a boat professor Rackharrow raised a hand and the boats all started moving all by themselves. It took about 5 minutes to get to the school. When they were about 2 minuets away they could see the castle. Its was amazing about 30 stories high and very wide it looked as if you could fit Justin's and Liam's homes, school and local park inside. When they arrived, Professor Rackharrow took them up a path and into the main hall inside the castle. Then he left. The first years all started chatting about the castle and what could possibly happen next. Jake still seemed to think that it was something of a miracle that he had obtained his Billywig pass so cheap, when suddenly the room went totally quiet a man came down the stair case. He had short black hair and he had brown coloured skin and dark blue eyes.

"Hello everyone my name is Professor Reavstone and I'm the deputy headmaster and I also teach defense against the dark arts".

"Now if you could please follow me to the great hall". They all followed him up a flight of stairs and stopped out the front two big doors. "Please wait out here why I get them ready". Everyone started talking again. Jake, who had jet black hair and a huge nose came up to Jordanne and said "You look like a poor excuse for a witch why would they want you here" Justin got furious at this and said "Do you always look down your nose at people, with binoculars!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Justin Blow"

"Your parents obviously didn't put much care in good names".

"Well then what's your name MR nose it all!" replied Liam

"My name is Opperman, Jake Opperman"

"Well it was good nosing you!"

Jake was about to reply when Professor Reavstone came back into the room. "We're ready for you now."

Justin, Liam and Jordanne followed a group of boys into the great hall and out the front. "We are now going to sort you into your houses. When I call your name come up and put the sorting hat on your head and when it tells you your house go and sit at that table. There are four houses in which students can be sorted into, each with their own unique traits and skills. Gryffindor favours the bold and daring. Hufflepuff favour the loyal and caring. Slytherin favour the cunning and ambitious. Ravenclaw favour the witty and wise.

"Justin Blow". Justin went up and put the hat on his head. He waited about 2 minutes then the sorting hat shouted to the hall "Ravenclaw" all the Ravenclaws cheered for their new friend. Next up was Liam he took heaps longer, nearly 5 minutes but the sorting hat finally shouted "Ravenclaw" Justin clapped furiously along with the other Ravenclaws as Liam punched the air in triumph and walked over to the table and sat across from Justin.

The sorting hat did not take as long with anyone else as it did with Liam. Jordanne got put into Ravenclaw with much delight from Justin and much frustration from Liam. Jake and his cronies Daniel and Peter were put in Slytherin. After the new students had been sorted, a man stood up, beaming over the people in the hall. This was a man with such an obvious awe of power that the second he stood up, the room fell deathly silent.

"Congratulations to our new students, there is a time for speech making, but this is not it, eat up!"

"Hear hear!" roared Liam

He clicked his fingers and food came out of nowhere. Justin hadn't seen this much food in all his life. He started eating and then Jordanne moved over next to him. After the feast the man who got up and gave the speech before rose to speak again. "For all of you, who don't know me, my name is Professor Ceris and I am the headmaster of this school. I have a few announcements, our care taker Madam Scour has asked me to remind you students not to do magic outside of class and to you first years and anyone who has forgotten, the forest behind the castle is completely forbidden for anyone to enter. So that is all I have to say, so for all of you students, your beds are waiting for you upstairs, nighty night!" And with that the food all disappeared and a tall handsome blonde headed boy stood up and told all the first year Ravenclaws to follow him. He led them off to the West tower of the school and stopped in front of a statue of a beautiful woman. Suddenly, the woman bent down and said

"I know a word of letters three. Add two, and fewer there will be."

The prefect turned round and said" The password to our common room is a riddle. It is changed every month. Does anyone know the answer?

Jordan rose her hand timidly and said "Few"

"Well done miss…?"

"Jordanne Chant" she replied

The woman did a graceful arc and slowly rose her hand.

A section of wall slid up next to her and the Ravenclaws walked in to their common room.

The room was a comfortable and friendly looking place. Dark blue leather chairs were placed around the fire place.

A large and grand wooden stair case sloped up the back wall splitting into the left and right up the top.

A couple of seventh year boys were playing pool by the window.

"Boys dormitories to the left, girls to the right" said the prefect pointing at the staircase.

Liam and Justin were making their way to the boy's dormitories when Jordan ran over and kissed Justin on the cheek, Justin looked utterly stunned.

"Goodnight Justin" she said

"YEH YOU TOO!" roared Liam

"Never liked that girl" he continued

"She can't just-…..WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT!" he roared at Justin.

"Oh nothing!"


End file.
